Butterfly
by apainchaud
Summary: A sick child shows that even they can be as strong as Gundam pilots, and sometimes even braver as Trowa tries help.


The circus grounds were buzzing. Duo was weaving between people and small children who's eyes lit up like sunshine spring days. Everyone seemed so excited. Everywhere he looked people were donating money and loving every moment of it. Duo wrinkled his nose,

"Why can't Relena's charity events be like this?" He asked himself struggling to find the meeting place Quatre and Trowa had decided on. Walking past some of the empty animal cages Duo finally spotted a familiar red haired woman. He tried to recall her name,

"Catherine?" She spun around and her eyes lit up instantly. She threw her arms around Duo and laughed,

"Finally! I have been wondering when you would arrive, everyone else is just inside there" she motioned towards the open tent flap, "We saved you seats near the front and Trowa will meet you after-wards" Duo smiled and nodded,

"Thank you, how is Trowa anyways?" Catherine met his eyes and they sparkled,

"Hes amazing. You'll see when you speak with him. He is looking forward too it"

Duo disappeared into the tent. Scanning the crowd he finally saw his friends and Quatre waved him over. Taking his seat they all exchanged greetings and made small talk while waiting. The email when Duo had read it mentioned that the show would include youth from all the orphanages and children hospitals that were well enough. All proceeds went to them while they got to show off their talents with the circus staff involved. The place was packed and from what Heero had explained they had already extended it for 3 days.

The lights began to dim and a roar exploded from behind the pilots. Duo caught the excitement in Quatre and he smiled at him. As the spot light came on Duo saw a smaller red head girl start humming. As the lights started turning on a few more started to hum and various different sounds were being made. Soon a few boys appeared to do the same.

"Accapella group" Quatre said as he saw the look on Duo and Heero's faces. Catherine came out next wearing a dress that was as pretty as her eyes. She closes her eyes and smiles,

"Sweet as the sound of my new-formed wings. I stretch them open, I let them dry" As she sings the words dimmer lights appear around them and above. Acrobats in costumes that look just like butterfly's, and some with just ribbons and hoops are exposed. Their graceful and move to the sounds the chorus of children are singing. They sway with Catherine's voice.  
"I haven't seen this world before. But I'm excused, I'm a butterfly" she holds the last note and as she fades off more voices rise in a "la,la,la". It is very Irish sounding and it seems to radiate through out the whole place. Quatre closes his eyes as the male voices rise beneath them with a bass or tenor sound. The harmony between them is wonderful and the dancers are so beautiful. Quatre is breathless.

Suddenly there is a roar of children in the crowd and Quatre can't help but grin as he sees Trowa appear. His out fit looks like any normal black tie outfit but the coat matches his sisters dress. It makes him look stunning. Duo touches Quatre's hand. The blond teen looks like he will bounce out of his seat,

"Sweet as the touch of your newborn wings" Catherine's voice rises again as the others are still supporting her in a soft melody. Her smile is so wide and even from here they can see them shine. "We fly in circles, we play with the sun" Trowa spins her so gently and Duo can almost feel his throat catch, "We haven't seen this world before..." She takes his hand and faces the crowd, "So fair, so bright..." Her voices dips and Quatre shudders as Trowa's voice rises with her,

"So blue the sky" Their voices rise with the children and Trowa puts his arm around a little girl beside him. Only Trowa's voice carries the rest of sky and for a moment it is all you hear. Quatre swallows tears. His voice feels like it radiates right into his heart.

The whole choir joins in with Catherine, "Love me, love me on the leaves, Before we say goodbye" Trowa closes his eyes, "Before we say goodbye"

"Love me, kiss me with the breeze, You will be my lullaby" "Be my Lullaby" Duo cannot believe how Trowa and Catherine's voice sound together. He looks at Heero and for a moment they both know their all wondering how no-one knew they could sing,

"Tomorrow I'll die" It just the woman, as they fade Trowa and the boys raise again, "Tomorrow I'll die". There are two more lines, each time the other sex rising again as they other fades out. The last Tomorrow I'll die echoes through out the whole place. Quatre can see people crying.

Trowa and Catherine rise again, the dancers are moving so fast, the ones on hoops are spinning and the ribbons start to slowly glide downwards,"Be my lullaby" their voices are so soft. The kids keep up tempo and Catherine brushes against her brothers arm. He smiles before taking her hand. His voice swells with melody in something sounds almost Irish, the boys are quiet with him and as he fades the girls swell as well. Soon they are echoing one after the other in four groups. Heero and Wufie notice Catherine is crying and Trowa squeezes her hand,

"Love me, kiss me with your breeze, Love me, love me on the leaves, Love me, love me on the leaves, Before we say goodbye" There is a hush, "Tomorrow I'll die" Trowa's voice echoes with a little boy standing beside him. A little girl moves to Catherine,

"Sweet as the wind as it gently blows, The day away. And the night time comes. Great are the wonders that silence shows,I fall asleep and I dream of the sun" The last words of sun are held and as Catherine fades she swallows as the little girls voice rises with the children,

"And my butterfly"

When it's done people stand. The children look so excited and Trowa kisses his sisters forehead as he holds her in his arms. Wufie watches a bit confused but then realizes the look on Trowa's face as the children remove wigs. His heart catches in his chest and the look on all their faces is of pure sorrow.

"My name is Emily" the little girl who sang with Catherine captures Trowa's free hand in hers, "We were all allowed to be here because of Mr. Barton and his sister Ms. Bloom" Tears. Duo's eyes widen as he realizes there are tears running down Trowa's face. He releases Catherine and picks up the little girl into his arms. A whispered awe falls through the crowd, "I met them before I got sick. Me and my best friend came here to watch him perform with the lions. I wrote a letter asking if he could come see me and show the other kids in my hospital room how wonderful they were. They came right away to L3 and everyone thought it was so cool I made friends with a Gundam Pilot."

"My name is Ben. I got to meet Ms. Cathy when they came to see us. I thought she was an Angel" A chuckle goes through the crowd and Catherine places her hand on his head, "She told me she wanted to be my friend, and friends with everyone there. They came everyday for weeks. We had treats and toys and even got to meet all of the pretty dancers. They put on little shows for us and Trowa even taught us how to juggle!"

"Their all very good" Trowa's voice shakes. He clears his throat, "This all happened when they told us that the acrobats and I looked like Butterflies." He stops again and Catherine touches his arm. Trowa shakes his head sadly and cannot find his voice,

"They showed us that fear is nothing when you are so very, very brave.." More tears, "We wanted to do this for them and Emily showed us this poem that her and Ben had written." She wipes her eyes with a smile, "Her mother said she would sing it too them as they fell asleep, and when she sang it we asked if they all knew it." Her voice cracks, "These little people sang so well and they had it all done themselves. They wanted to share it with you tonight because they didn't want the donations without helping out first"

The kids start to shift as parents and caregivers stand beside them. Someone counts off 1,2,3...

"Thank you for helping all of us and letting us share our song! Enjoy the rest of the show!"

The crowd goes insane. The lights go off and Duo wipes his eyes. Glancing to the others they all get up and leave as the next act starts. Just beyond the tent a bus is already waiting to transport kids. Catherine is still crying as all the kids rush her and Trowa. They are hugging them, kissing them and saying how wonderful it all was to perform with their adult friends. They watch as Trowa tries to steady his breathing. It is Emily that wipes away his tears. Tears weld in Wufie's eyes and Heero touches his shoulder.

"Please don't cry for me Trowa..." The little girl throws her arms around his neck, "Clowns aren't supposed to be sad" The heart break on Trowa's face makes Quatre almost ill. As the last of the kids is loaded and the care givers say goodbye Catherine watches them drive away. Her attention turns too Trowa who is clutching something in his hands,

"I never-" His breathe is shaky, "I never want to do this again..." Catherine rubs his shoulders as the others come up behind them. Emily had given him her cross. His hands are trembling.

"That was amazing..." Duo's voice is soft as he puts his arms around the broken pilots neck. Trowa almost sobs but smiles and soon Quatre hugs him too. Heero touches Trowa's hand and Wufie does as well. Catherine is surprised and without realizing it chuckles softly at how a bunch of children their song could do so much.

"I'm okay.." Trowa sucks air between his clenched teeth, "I just... needed a minute" As everyone lets go, Trowa thanks them.

"That was really beautiful" Wufie looks up at the stars, "You did something pretty awesome."

"You acted on you're emotions" Heero smiles, "And you've made all of us weepy as you, kudos. If you had some elaborate plot to prove we could feel that definitely was a wake up call" Duo chuckles and nods in agreement as he leans on Heero's shoulder. Quatre grabs Trowa's hand and then places the cross around his neck,

"What made you do it?" Trowa looks at Quatre and swallows roughly, "They aren't afraid of dying and I just wanted to see them remember something wonderful so their not always looking back and remembering the bad" He looks down and kicks dirt with his shoe, "I'm sure you all know what I mean.."

Catherine kisses her brothers cheek as an intermission occurs, "That's our cue better change, better take you're seats" she winks and hauls Trowa off. The rest of the show is wonderful. Trowa even got the four of them involved with the animal acts. People's faces lit up to see them all. It was nice to realize that for everything they went through the peace was being enjoyed. The respect they got made them feel proud.

At the end of it as all the performers and pilots wait in the center ring the donation total is staggering. In three days they managed to gain enough money for a new Hospital and it's equipment. The news has almost everyone in tears. Catherine reaches over and plants a huge kiss on Quatre's lips. His eyes widen and Trowa starts too laugh.

"I know you helped a lot" Catherine said with a wink, "You really are wonderful Quatre" Quatre nods his face red with embarrassment and shock. Duo snickers and teases him as they all walk out together.

Sitting around a fire later, it's peaceful and quiet. The stars sparkle in the sky and somehow they seem brighter then normal. Wufie reflects on the last time he was inside the circus with Trowa, he assumes by the look Heero has on his face that he is as well.

"Here." They both look up to see Trowa balancing bowls of something that smells amazing, "I didn't know if anyone ate and I didn't want to be rude" His smile is warm and Heero is still surprised how open and calm the other pilot is.

"Did you make it or did Catherine?" Heero's voice has a tint of concern and Trowa smiles, "It's mine, and she is much better then she used to be, both are." He chuckles at the look on Heero's face. He relaxes though when he notices that everyone seems to be enjoying it. He realizes how much he has missed these other men. The war ended a year ago and although it had been long, difficult and almost maddening he is so glad to be with them rather then just replying emails and letters with photographs. He misses the people he first considered like family.

"Trowa!" Trowa turns too see Duo carrying an arm full of stuff, "Little help?". Trowa helps Duo lay everything out and soon all of them are eating and talking. As Duo is telling them the story of Heero and his dislocated knee. He tells he remembers just what he was thinking when it happened and Heero is almost looking insulted. Their laughter rises into almost a howl and Catherine walks over to see what has got them so loud. Trowa is tapping Quatre's back as he chokes from laughing so hard. Trowa has tears in his eyes and it warms her heart.

"We can hear you all the way from the other side of the camp" She ruffles Trowa's hair and he pulls her into his lap. She swings her legs between him and Wufie as Trowa leans his head against hers.

"It's weird isn't it?" Wufie says after everyone's stopped laughing, "I never would've thought I'd see you the way you are now Barton"

Trowa meets his eyes for a moment searching them and nods,

"I'm sure the same can be said for all of you though. I mean I have never seen Duo this calm or Heero so relaxed and open, even you Wufie you're different too"

"Not so sulky!" Duo exclaims and ruffles the other mans long black hair. Wufie makes a face,

"Baka"

"It's nice though isn't it?" A voice form behind them makes everyone look up in shock. In front of them is a taller man with long blond hair and under his arm is a woman with a gorgeous smile,

"Hello everyone, it's nice to see you again" Noin smiles and shifts to hug Quatre first. The air around them is almost giddy feeling. Heero and Trowa exchange glances before saying hello to Milliardo and soon Duo has moved beside Heero to make room for them too join.

"We were here on business, when Lady Une called to tell us that the charity event was happening. We never expected to see what we did or everyone here" She reached forward to touch Trowa's hand, "It really was wonderful"

"Thank you" Trowa exchanges a long look with Cathy again and they smile. His voice is so calm. Duo watches him intently. He still can't believe its the same person they all knew during the war.

"Catherine, how in the world did you get him to be the way he is now?" Catherine starts to laugh at the braided boys question. Her brother wrinkles his nose at her and she laughs even harder,

"It took almost the whole year Other then our emails and letters you all sent back and fourth it took a long time to get Trowa to talk to me or anyone else." She watches him with a smile, "It wasn't easy and in the beginning we lost most of our tea cups cause he'd fly into a rage and break things"

Shock. Trowa sighs as he feels their eyes on him,

"To be fair, she does not take no for an answer and I had never really had anywhere to channel anger once Heavy-arm's was gone. She stuck it out though and eventually I learned to stop being an ass"

There is a silence and then Milliardo chuckles,

"I did it too. We both did. When the war ended I think it left a lot of us without a way to cope. I'm sure you all had you're own ways of dealing"

Duo snickers and elbows Heero who snorts back in a scuff,

"That's not funny" The zero one pilot grabs the end of Duos braid and gives a warning tug, "You were not very good either. I talked to Hilde remember, and I lived there for a while."

"Poor Hilde" Quatre sighed, "That poor woman has the patience of a saint you know that" Everyone chuckles, "How she ever survived you two I don't know" He smiles, "I'll have to thank Relena too"

"I used to fight with Sally" Wufie shakes his head, "She wasn't afraid to get in my way either. She even hit me once, told me to knock it off she was going to kick my ass from here to the moon" Catherine laughs the hardest and Trowa almost has to stop her from falling over,

"I remember that, she called me at 1am and had me up till 5am." Catherine giggles again, "Trowa was furious we kept him awake, he almost went after Wufie for her!"

"Thank god I have my own trailer" Trowa smiled, "At least now I can hide somewhere when I need too" He lets his eyes scan the group, "Do you all live in the same place now?" The group nodded,

"We all live in various places around Preventor or head quarters now. We're basically the head home office team. It's nice working with everyone Trowa, you should really join us" Noin smiled sweetly, "Were like one big dysfunctional family" everyone nods and smiles or chuckles.

Trowa drew in a deep breath, "I've been thinking about it now that everything seems to have fallen into place but I don't want to go until Catherine is ready" He watches her intently, "She wants to sign up once we know we can leave here and then come back once or twice a year"

Quatre and Duo's eyes light up, "Really?!"

Catherine nods, "If Trowa goes that far away again, I am following. Besides someone has to keep an eye on this giant skinny pain in the ass"

"Who's a giant pain in the ass?" Trowa pokes her in the side and she wiggles away, "You are like the queen of annoying and over bearing." He sighs, "But I would be lost without you, and all of them too I suppose"

"I think we'd be lost without each other" Duo chimes in and holds Heero's hands in his. Heero squeezes back,

"That's very true" Quatre puts a hand on Wufie's shoulder, "And don't forget the other woman who kick our asses when were in need of it" Wufie smiles at Quatre.

The rest of the night is spent talking and laughing until the early hours of sunrise. Around 11am Trowa is rummaging around and is almost done packing when there is a knock on the door. Catherine comes in looking sad and he pulls her into his arms,

"Are you sure you want to do this Cathy?" His voice is soft. He breathes in the smell of lily and coconut. It makes his heart feel warm, "You don't have too let me go if you don't want too" She gently touches the side of his face with her hand and smiles,

"I've decided it's time to start something new. I want to spread my wings like a butterfly and dance with the sun. You need to do that too. You've come this far out of you're cocoon." she looks thoughtful and Trowa holds her so tight near his heart. She holds him close too and the silence speaks volumes of how they feel. Trowa does not want to leave her behind, but the desire to be with all the others now that they have come is too great.

"After all no-one knows what could happen tomorrow" Her eyes meet his and for a long time neither look away. She buries her face in his neck, "Besides, I'm going with you. Their my family too" Trowa blinks away tears that had been stinging his eyes and smiles.

"I love you Catherine" He kisses her forehead and reaches for his bag.

"I love you too Trowa" Together they walk out the door to Duo honking like a mad man. He is wearing sun glasses and his hair blows around all wild and un tamed.

"This is going to be awesome!" Heero shakes his head and hands Catherine a coffee,

"We are never giving him coffee on the rest of this trip home!" Heero pulls Duo back down into his seat, "you may want to make sure you have seat belts on" Trowa and Catherine exchange glances and start to laugh.

After goodbyes with the circus staff, Trowa and Catherine watch as their other family fades away. He feels a twinge of sadness in his heart but also a spark of wonder and excitement at the new path their taking. He know they will back as soon as they can, at least for a little while. He lets himself relax into the back seat and holds the cross around his neck tightly in his hands.

Trowa cannot wait to spread his wings. He hopes the sun is warm and the breezes kisses soft.


End file.
